


what's stopping us

by KittyKathryn



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soft Boys, Tiny bit of Angst, and he also can't see, and jeremy is too, college party, jean is emo, jeremy gets drunk, just two very emotional boys, so he doesn't make the greatest decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKathryn/pseuds/KittyKathryn
Summary: Jeremy was, admittedly, a fool. He had run out of contacts that morning, and he refused to show up to a party in his clunky glasses, so the whole world was a blur. When Jeremy said he was blind, he wasn’t lying. For all he knew, the dark-haired guy grinding on his backside could’ve been his roommate. And, however unlikely that may be, he sure wouldn’t be complaining. Jeremy was, after all, completely obsessed with Jean Moreau.--bad decisions lead to awkward situations. hurrah!--





	what's stopping us

**Author's Note:**

> So I received a comment a few weeks ago where someone said they wanted to see me write a Jerejean fic. And, lemme tell ya, this comment changed me. I'd never before read a jerejean fic, and this comment inspired me to try one out. And oh. my. god. I love them. So much. So that's what led to this. Welcome to my first ever jerejean fic, and almost definitely not my last !
> 
> Also, fair warning, it's nearly 2 AM and I haven't really edited this.
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> title from "Single" by the Neighbourhood

Jeremy was having the time of his life. He was drunk off his ass, and some tall, dark-haired guy was grinding against his actual ass. 

He was also, admittedly, a fool. He had run out of contacts that morning, and he refused to show up to a party in his glasses, so the whole world was a blur. When Jeremy said he was blind, he wasn’t lying. For all he knew, the dark-haired guy going to town on his backside could’ve been his roommate. And, however unlikely that may be, he sure wouldn’t be complaining. Jeremy was, after all, completely obsessed with Jean Moreau. 

Nonetheless, he was having a great time, and dark-haired guy seemed to agree. His hands slid around to the front of Jeremy’s chest, and Jeremy leaned into him. He felt a rumble in his chest, and he moved his head to rest against the guy’s neck. He was a good half a foot taller than Jeremy, and he smelled delicious. Also slightly familiar. But Jeremy would think about that later. Right now, Jeremy wanted more. 

He tugged on the guy’s sleeve. “You, me, bathroom?” 

With an affirmative grunt from the guy, Jeremy let him lead them to the nearest unoccupied bathroom. It was a tight squeeze, but Jeremy had no complaints. He was pushed up against the door as soon as it was shut, and his lips found the guy’s in the haze. 

It was good. Hands were wandering, and Jeremy was making a point to explore the other’s mouth. He may not have been able to see, but he’d take advantage of his other senses. Dark-haired guy seemed to be enjoying himself enough, as he only tried to press himself closer to Jeremy. That too familiar scent was all encompassing. 

Jeremy moved his lips down to the guy’s neck, sucking a mark. The hitch of breath above him only encouraged him. 

“Jeremy,” rumbled a voice even more familiar than the scent.

Suddenly, things made both a heck of a lot more sense and absolutely no sense at all. 

He pulled back, his body going still. 

“Jean?” 

He still couldn’t see, but he could feel the tension in Jean’s body. 

“Yeah?”

Jeremy swallowed, working his way through his next words. “Um, I don’t really know how to say this. But… Are you aware that I literally can’t see a thing?” 

He was met with silence.

“I ran out of contacts this morning, so I’ve been blind all night.” 

He felt the moment realization hit. Jean went completely still. “Are you saying that you only just realized who you were making out in a bathroom with?” 

“Um. Yeah?” Jeremy’s voice went squeaky at the end, like a prepubescent boy.

Jean dropped him so fast that Jeremy had to catch himself on the counter before he went toppling to the ground. “Get out of the way,” he said, voice quiet and detached. 

Things were going a lot worse than Jeremy had hoped. “You’re just gonna leave me alone?” 

“I’m going to go find Alvarez to take you home, and we are going to pretend this never happened.” 

And with that, Jeremy was alone in a bathroom at a party, vision blurry, his lips tingling, and his body feeling phantom touches. His lip quivered, and, before he knew it, Alvarez was touching his back, attempting to console him through his quiet sobs. 

“I didn’t mean to,” Jeremy cried. 

Alvarez sighed, leading him out of the bathroom and into the blurry masses. “I know, Jer. You’re just drunk and blind.”

His voice wobbled like his legs did. “I should’ve just worn my glasses.”

“And now you realize. I can tell you to do something for hours but it only gets into your head once you drunkenly make out with your emotionally detached roommate.” 

Jeremy’s cries just got louder. “I probably traumatized him!”

“I’m sure he’s had worse experiences than making out with a pretty boy, Jer.” 

“I’m a monster,” he muttered, and promptly blacked out. At least he had Alvarez to bring him home safely. 

 

The sun, Jeremy quickly discovered after waking, was his worst enemy. It would be his quest to vanquish said enemy, he decided as he shielded his eyes from the open blinds. An inhuman groan came from his throat, and, before he could think twice, the blinds were closed. 

“Sorry about that,” said a soft voice that Jeremy had come to cherish. Jean was sitting at his desk, his back to Jeremy. A look at the clock said it was eleven AM, and Jeremy relished in the fact he hadn’t actually slept until noon; that was an accomplishment for him. But, back to the matter at hand. 

“Good morning,” Jeremy said, testing the waters between them. 

The only response was a hum from Jean and the scrape of his pencil over paper. 

“Whatcha doing?” 

The pencil stilled, and Jeremy wished he could see Jean’s face. 

“Writing,” he finally said. 

“Writing what?” 

“Nothing.” 

Well, that wasn’t exactly the conversation Jeremy had been hoping for. 

“I’m sorry,” he started, only to be interrupted by Jean. 

“Don’t.”

“But-” 

“There’s nothing for you to be sorry for. I’m the one who overstepped my boundaries. I should’ve known better.” Jean’s voice, still quiet, was tight with tension. 

“What do you mean by that?” 

Jean tapped his pencil in time with his foot. “I mean I know my feelings are not to be reciprocated, and so I should not have acted upon them.” 

“Jean, do you really think that- that I don’t feel the same way?” 

His fidgeting stopped. 

“Even if I had known it was you last night, I wouldn’t have done it any differently. I mean, maybe I wouldn’t have come on so strong, but I don’t regret doing it with you, Jean. I… I like you.” 

Jean stood abruptly, walking stiffly to the door. 

Jeremy sat up, calling out, “Where are you going?”

“I need to think.” 

The door slammed shut behind him.

 

Jean was ignoring Jeremy. He only returned to their room late at night, went straight to bed, and left before Jeremy could wake up. It was extremely frustrating. Jeremy felt like he was going crazy. I mean, he had admitted his feelings to the guy, only for him to run out and never try to respond to it. What was Jeremy supposed to think? 

It had been a week of avoidance until Jeremy heard the door open at midday. He was on his bed, typing up a paper, when Jean appeared in the doorway. He looked, quite frankly, like shit. He had bags under his eyes, and his hair was going all over the place. 

“Hey, stranger,” Jeremy muttered, attempting to keep his eyes on his laptop, although they weren’t focusing on the screen. 

“I’m sorry,” Jean said. 

Jeremy still kept his eyes down. “For what?” 

“For ignoring you.” 

That got his attention. 

“No one’s ever told me something like that before, and I needed time to come to terms with it.” 

“Jean,” he said softly. “You deserve to hear that more than anyone.” 

“Can I touch you?” he blurted, flushing immediately after. “Nothing intimate, just… I just want to hold you.”

Jeremy gave him a soft smile, moving over on the bed. “Of course you can.”

Jean curled up on the bed, his arms wrapped around Jeremy. He didn’t know if he’d ever seen anything cuter. They relaxed on the bed, Jeremy continuing to type and Jean holding him until he fell asleep, looking more content than Jeremy had ever seen him. 

Drunken nights lead to bad decisions, but Jeremy was fairly happy with this outcome.


End file.
